1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet folding apparatus that can be used as a peripheral device of an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sheet folding apparatuses are sometimes connected to copying machines (image forming apparatuses). For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-246228 discloses a sheet processing apparatus that takes in a sheet from a copying machine, folds the sheet, and delivers the folded sheet onto one of a plurality of stacker units. A sheet is sorted and delivered onto an appropriate stacker unit depending on how the sheet is folded, i.e., type and number of folds. Depending on the requirement, a sheet can be delivered without folding.
However, where a non-folded sheet is delivered is not specifically disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-246228. One approach could be to provide an additional stacker unit to stack non-folded sheets; however, this configuration is disadvantageous in requiring a larger space for the sheet processing apparatus.